Spring Showers
by Precinct No. 38
Summary: He was the God of Ice. She was the Goddess of Constellations. They never should have met. Why would they have? They had nothing in common. Or at least, that's what they thought at first.
1. Chapter 1

**GrayLu Week 2015: Day One-Legend/Myth**

 **He was the God of Ice. She was the Goddess of Constellations. They never should have met. Why would they have? They had nothing in common. Or at least, that's what they thought at first.**

* * *

"Yo."

Gray Silver Fullbuster lazily looked up from where he was creating an ice storm in the upper East side of North America. "What do you want, flame-breath?"

Natsu Dragneel scowled. "Thanks for the nice greeting, icicle-pants."

Gray tried again. "What do you want, Dragneel?"

Natsu nodded his head. "Better." He then sighed. "Look, I have business with the Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes in the South. I need someone to look after my territory while I'm gone."

Gray raised a brow. "What do the God and Goddess of Sorcery and War want with you?"

Natsu shrugged. "Hell if I know. All I know is that if I ignore the summon, Erza's gonna kick my ass into the next century. Can't afford that. People are counting on the God of the Sun." He grinned. "I'm sort of a big deal. You know, what with kids and their summer vacay."

And there was Natsu's obnoxious pride. Gray rolled his eyes, but didn't voice his thoughts. "You said you needed someone to look after your place?"

"Yup," said Natsu. "See, I've got a new Goddess of the Sky under my wing. Name's Wendy. She's a cute kid, but I need to make sure someone's gonna look after her while I'm away. No need to help her or anything. She knows what she's doing, most of the time that is. Just need someone to keep an eye on her."

"And why was I chosen?" asked Gray.

"I originally wanted to ask Lyon, what with Snow and Sky being closely related, but he's busy with the Lamia Scale Guild. You're the next best thing."

Gray frowned. Though he was a little bit annoyed at being second choice, he was more concerned about the job offer. Neither one of them would admit it, but the two of them were the best of friends and he wouldn't hesitate to help him. However, there was one problem.

"I don't know anything about the Land of Days and Nights."

Natsu smirked. "Don't care. I want you to do it. Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do."

Gray scowled. He was right, of course. With the arrival of spring, Gray only had time for one more short hail shower before he was in retirement for the majority of the year. "Fine. I'll do it. Need directions, though. Never been to your territory before, remember?"

"Just head West. You can't miss it."

"When do I need to be there?"

"A week from today."

Gray smirked. "See you then."

* * *

Lucy Layla Heartfilia gasped, sitting up straight as her heart thudded. She had been peacefully asleep when the premonition came to her.

"He's coming. He's finally coming for me."

* * *

 **I should be working on my other fanfic (FB's Starry Delight) but I've been stuck in a hopeless bout of writer's block. I know what to write; I just can't write it. Ugh. Frustrating.**

 **I know GrayLu Week's already over, but I never got to participate. Simply because I cannot write one-shots for this couple. So I decided to take my time and write at my own pace. Which apparently is dreadfully slow. Ugh again.**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response, guys! Made my day to find out that people are liking this so far, as corny as it is, haha!**

* * *

Lucy paced back and forth and back and forth around her bedroom, her mind whirling with thoughts that should've been impossible for a couple centuries at the least. Why? Because her supposed beloved was coming and she didn't know what to do.

One may be thinking 'How can Lucy possibly know anything certain pertaining to her future?' The answer, ladies and gentlemen, is simple.

In human history, astrologers believed that studying the relationships of stars, planetary alignment and influences could help to uncover information about a person's future. The logic that the stars held the secrets of the future helped develop Lucy's own powers of prediction. However, they only went as far as to tell her about her own future. It was quite a special gift, considering her longevity. Not only did it warn her of any ailment that may befall her, it gave possible solutions as to how she could prevent them.

Right now, Lucy was trying to find a way to solve this particular problem—the one where the One was coming—but her brain was offering no possible resolve. It seemed her body thought this was a good thing, that it was an event she absolutely had to go through with. Unfortunately for fate, Lucy wasn't willing to undergo such an experience. In human years, she was only 19, an age she thought to be too young to fall in love. She was still immature, youthful. She wanted to see much more of the world before she had to settle down.

Was fate truly as inevitable as everyone believed? In Lucy's case, it was. In the past, she had always regarded her gift with pride. Now, she wasn't so sure.

She didn't want to know such a thing.

She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that someone so important was coming to the Land of Days and Nights.

She didn't want to love just yet.

* * *

Gray looked up at the bustling mansion in awe. People were walking in and out of the building, chattering excitedly to one another, while animals such as squirrels and fawn roamed the surrounding gardens. Orbs of light hovered in the air, bringing a bright and cozy atmosphere along with it. The mansion itself was a sight to behold. It was clearly based on imperial Chinese architecture, what with its triangular rooftop and the oriental colors of yellow, gold, and red.

It was nothing like the empty ice castle he resided in, filled with quiet servants and not another living being. The sight in front of him was rich, warm, full of possibility of a brand new start. After all, wasn't that what the man of the house worked for? Natsu was the God of the Sun, a Sun which offered a new beginning to each new day, a Sun that brought birds chirping at dawn and flowers blooming in the light, a Sun that brought people hope for new prospects and hope for the birth of something better.

For the first time, Gray felt jealous of Natsu. In comparison to the God of the Sun, what was he? Just some useless God of Ice that brought people misery. After all, who enjoyed the falling of hail, the storms that he created, the ground frost he covered the Earth with, the black ice that covered the roads and potentially sent people to their deaths?

Gray gritted his teeth in frustration. He might as well be called the God of Gloominess. After all, he was the epitome of somber, wasn't he?

 _"Y-y-you're not."_

Gray jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. He brought his gaze down, only to find himself staring at a young girl with blonde hair as beautiful as sunshine and chocolate brown eyes that brimmed with knowledge.

"You must be him."

He blinked and watched as she outstretched a hand. She smiled at him, albeit a bit nervously. "M-my name's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fullbuster."

"Please, call me Gray. Mr. Fullbuster sounds much too formal." He took the hand.

It was then that an electric shock crawled up their spines and the two leaped apart.

After a moment of silence, Lucy bit her lip and chuckled shyly. "Well. Allow me to show you around, may I?"

Gray smiled for the first time since arriving. "I'd be insane to refuse an offer like that from a lovely lady such as yourself."

Lucy blushed, something Gray found thoroughly amusing. "I... uh... okay. Follow me then?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **So I've decided to make my chapters short and sweet. Simpler for me to write and easier for readers to get through. Review! It always helps to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, ya know? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! People are still reading this piece! Thank you, guys. The response is so appreciated, you have no idea. I even got reviews this time! Thank you, Empress of Everything. It really made my day to see them waiting for me. **

* * *

After Lucy gave him the grand tour of the place, by which he was deeply impressed (just as he expected), Gray decided to pay a visit to the reason he came to the Land of Days and Nights in the first place: Wendy Marvell. From what he'd heard, she was a former human who was just getting accustomed to the laws and customs of their godly world. Other than that, he didn't know much about the girl, something he was hoping to fix.

He made his way to the Goddess of the Sky's quarters after getting some directions from a nearby servant. He made his way through the mansion, admiring the beautiful layout of the place. When he finally reached his destination, he stuck his head through the open doorway and knocked gently on the mahogany door. He was rewarded with a cry of pain.

"OUCH!"

Gray's eyes widened and he walked inside, wondering if he could help in any way. What he saw made his jaw drop. There was no Goddess of the Sky waiting for him. Instead, there stood Lucy, standing in what looked to be a nightgown. She didn't seem to notice him just yet, as she was busy pulling pins from her hair, the ones that kept her intricate braid together. She must have pricked her finger with one of them. Gray tiptoed backward as slowly and quietly as he could possibly manage, but it was all for naught, for the moment he moved, she turned around. The red that adorned her face was (and he would never admit this aloud) quite adorable, to say the least.

Gray cleared his throat. "Um... excuse me for my audacity, but I was looking for Miss Marvell. You don't happen to know where her room is, do you?"

Gray wanted to smack himself for his awkward phrasing. Of course she knew where it was. She lived here, for Kami's sake.

Lucy gulped and nodded her head ever so slightly. "T-the room r-right across mine."

Gray bowed his head in thanks and rushed out of the room as quick as he could. He shut the door behind him, keeping his back to it as he breathed heavily. Gray shook his head. There was no need to be flustered after seeing Lucy in her room. After all, it wasn't like she was in the middle of changing or anything.

 _Maybe,_ the voice inside his head said, _it's because that nightgown was somewhat close to transparent._

Gray flushed. It was true. Her apparel wasn't see-through, but it was definitely gossamer. It hugged her curves deliciously and it took Gray's stubborn pride to keep himself from peeking at the beautiful girl again.

Gray groaned. This is what happened when you kept yourself isolated from the rest of society, he told himself. Suddenly, every woman looked gorgeous in his eyes. He really needed to take up Lyon's offer to go clubbing. Maybe then he would be more accustomed to being around the female demographic.

Whatever. What's done was done. Gray sighed and knocked on the door adjacent to Lucy's. He was welcomed with a soft 'Come in.'

He turned the brass doorknob, blinking at the brightness of the room. It looked every bit like the sky. The room was blue in color, the bottom of the walls painted a light blue that gradually darkened into a darker blue the higher the walls went. There were actual clouds hovering above his head, slowly drifting at a soothing pace. Some were even shaped like objects. All in all, it was an interesting room to live in. Perfect for the Goddess of the Sky.

"Um... excuse me, but who are you?"

And here was the biggest shocker of the entirety of the room: he was staring at a girl of around twelve years old. Never before had he met a God or Goddess who was younger than sixteen.

The girl shifted uncomfortably under Gray's gaze. "Um... excuse me?" she said again. "I... I really don't know who you are."

Gray blinked and sighed. "Forgive my rudeness. I was simply surprised by how young you are." He gave her a grin. "Name's Gray Fullbuster. Natsu asked me to look after you while he's away."

Wendy's eyes lit up immediately. "So you're the Fullbuster-san Natsu-nii was talking about. Natsu-nii really holds you in high regard, but he pretends not to."

Gray smirked. He wasn't stunned by this revelation. In fact, he almost expected it. After all, that was how their relationship functioned.

"Well," he said, "it's very nice to meet you, Miss Marvell."

Wendy giggled. "Please, call me Wendy, Fullbuster-san."

Gray laughed. "Alright then. Well, Wendy? How about showing me some of your magic? It'll be interesting to see what the Goddess of the Sky does for her duties. I've never been here before, you know."

Wendy gasped. "Why not? It's so much fun here."

Gray shrugged. "I've been busy." And he was usually forbidden from entering another major god's realm. He could easily break into the abode of Gajeel, the God of Metal, and Levy, the Goddess of Knowledge. However, gods like Natsu who had an entire staff dedicated to them were sovereign in their territory and one needed special permission to enter.

Well, wasn't he lucky to have powerful friends?

Wendy grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the door. "Come. Let me show you what I can do." She puffed up her chest proudly. "I'm a lot better than I used to be, you know. I can't wait to show you!"

Gray smiled. At first, he thought this job would be troublesome. Thinking back to the encounter with Lucy and now with this with Wendy, he was more than pleased for taking up Natsu's offer.

"Let's go watch you fly, Goddess of the Sky."

* * *

 **Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Empress of Everything , I bow down to your greatness. *bows* Thank you for reviewing XD**

 **A guest reviewer recommended I make my chapters longer, but the whole point of this story is to be short and simple. This a story mainly existing for the sake of fluff. You gotta enjoy some fluff every once in a while. If you don't like it, my apologies. This may not be the story for you. But I hope people continue to enjoy my work!**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched Gray and Wendy in the Sky Room. The Sky Room was where Wendy carried out her duties as the Goddess of the Sky. It was also a fantastic place to train her abilities until they were perfect, just like Natsu's. Even Lucy had used the room to hone her powers, as the Sky Room was based at the top of a tower. What better place for the Goddesses of the Sky and Constellations to practice their skills?

Wendy was now attempting to show Gray her true magic, the magic destined only to those whose ancestors were Dragon Slayers. Though she was originally human, Wendy had the blood of Dragon Slayers running through her veins, making her the perfect candidate to adopt the title of a goddess.

"Alright. Here I go." Wendy took a deep breath. "TENRYU NO HOKO!" And with that, a hurricane-like blast was emitted, aimed straight the wooden dummy Wendy had set up earlier. Needless to say, the dummy was all but destroyed.

Gray clapped his hands, thoroughly impressed with the girl's fantastic show. "Good job, Wendy. You really are cut out for the job, ain't ya?"

Wendy blushed. "Thank you, Fullbuster-san. It's nothing, though, compared to what Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee can do."

Gray raised a brow. "Oh, really? And what exactly can Lucy do?"

Wendy smiled brightly. "All sorts of things! She can—" "Annnnd that's enough, Wendy," Lucy said nervously, finally appearing, her hand clapped right over the little girl's mouth. Lucy sent an apologetic look toward Gray. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather my abilities not be publicly announced. It makes me a bit anxious."

Gray frowned. "How so? Magic is magic. You should take pride in what you can do. After all, your powers are unique solely to you."

Lucy looked down, releasing her hold on Wendy. "Yes, I suppose so, but my abilities are... often wonky. They don't act the way I want them to. When people find out what I can do, they always follow up with a request of a demonstration. It's something I'm unable to do. That's why I'm a minor Goddess."

Wendy's eyes softened to the point where it looked like she might start crying. "I'm sorry, Lucy-nee. I wasn't thinking about your privacy. I just thought that Fullbuster-san might like your magic."

Lucy chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "No need to apologize, sweetheart. Why don't you go up to your room? Charle has been waiting for you, you know."

Wendy jumped. "I forgot! We had a tea party planned for this afternoon!" She moved to run toward the door, but quickly turned back to Gray and bowed deeply. "Thank you for accompanying me, Fullbuster-san."

"The pleasure is all mine." Gray smiled, leaving Lucy's heart to flip one-eighty.

And with that, Gray and Lucy were left alone in the Sky Room. Lucy shifted uncomfortably while Gray wracked his brain for something to say.

"So," he started, "Um... what makes you think you're a minor goddess? If you ask me, the stars have always been a great part of human history and knowledge."

Lucy smiled weakly. "That may be true, but people can lose interest in them in the blink of an eye as well."

Gray stared at her. "Maybe you're right, but I think you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

He grinned. "If the stars were to suddenly disappear, everyone would feel the weight of their loss."

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks took on a lovely hue of dark pink.

Gray yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm beat. It's been a long day of traveling." He looked up at Lucy with a question on the tip of his tongue. "Join me for dinner?"

Lucy was still for a moment before her heart betrayed her brain.

"It would be my honor, God of Ice."

* * *

 **Ahh. Dinner for two. One of the most important rituals in any young couple's love life :)**

 **Review, maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady SVI: God, it is such an honor to have been reviewed by you. Your stories are amazing.**

 **faithful2kh: Thank you for liking it!**

 **Empress of Everything: *bows* You're the one who's sweet.**

 **Veritas: You're too kind!**

 **BeginnerFanFictionWriter16: Haha, glad you think so.**

 **I can't list everyone, but thank you to everyone who faved and followed. Always makes my day.**

* * *

What in bloody Hell's name made him ask her?

 _Join me for dinner?_

Gray groaned for the umpteenth time. He felt the strings of embarrassment tying him up. He wondered what would have happened to his pride had Lucy said 'no.' He didn't want to think about it.

He looked at his sparse closet, at the only clothes he had brought with him, and sighed. He was already regretting his decision to ask Lucy out to dinner. Why? Because he had absolutely nothing worthy enough to wear. If Gray judged Lucy correctly based on what he already knew about her, he was sure she would be wearing something formal of sorts. After all, she had looked prim and proper from the very moment he had met her.

Gray pointedly ignored the incident in her bedroom.

Right when Gray thought he was done for, there was a knock on his door. "Fullbuster-san? May I come in?"

Wendy.

Gray cleared his throat before telling her to come in. The girl padded into the room hesitantly, as if unsure of her intentions of being there. Gray frowned. Whatever could little Wendy have to tell him?

"You okay there, Wendy?" he asked, a bit worried.

Wendy's eyes widened and held up her hands. "Oh, yes! It was just... Lucy-nee told me that you asked her out on a date tonight."

Gray immediately blushed. "It's... not supposed to be a date. Why? Is that what she told you?"

For some reason or another, Gray's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Wendy giggled. "No. She said it was only a small dinner between friends, but I know better." She waggled her brows. "You like Lucy-nee." There wasn't any doubt in her voice.

Gray shook his head. "You're wrong, Wendy. It truly is a dinner between friends."

But if it was, why did Gray feel unhappy about the word 'friends'?

Wendy shrugged, obviously showing that she didn't believe him. "Whatever you say, Fullbuster-san. But never mind that. I ordered something for you from the nearby town."

Gray raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Just one second." She left the room for not one second, but a few minutes. When she came back, Gray grinned at what she was holding up for him.

"Wendy, you're a life saver."

Wendy smiled brightly. "As expected of the Goddess of the Sky. It's my job to make sure the people I look over are pleased."

Well, then. She would be happy to hear that he was more than pleased. Much more than pleased indeed.

* * *

Lucy stood in the dining hall, biting her lip and she looked at the clock for the third time in the same minute, wondering where her 'date' was. It wasn't that he was late. Oh, far from it. She was just anxious to get it over with. She didn't know why she said yes to him, especially since she had been so adamant to stay away from him. For some reason or another, she simply couldn't. It was as if her body needed to be close to his.

Lucy scowled. Stupid hormones. Stupid fate.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Lucy."

Lucy looked up with a smile. "It's about ti—" Oh, my.

It must be Wendy's doing, she concluded. Only Wendy would have such taste in clothing. But why should Lucy be surprised? Wendy must have accurately guessed that Gray may not have had proper dining apparel and had taken on the job herself to fetch him some. Yes, why should she be surprised?

Because, ladies and gentlemen, Gray Silver Fullbuster looked absolutely delectable.

His dark blue button-down had sleeves that were rolled up the elbows, which only emphasized his muscular arms. And if Lucy was correct, then he was wearing a light, yet addicting amount of cologne, something that made Lucy go weak in the knees. His presence as the God of Ice must have been amplified, for the room had turned colder the moment he stepped in.

He looked great. He smelled great. He himself was great.

Oh, how would she survive the night?

Gray was silent for a minute before he smirked. "See something you like, Lucy?"

Lucy's mouth dropped open before she shook her head vehemently. "Of course not," she said lightly, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. "I'm just... shocked, is all. You look nice tonight, Gray."

Gray laughed. "Not as good as you, Lucy. If you ask me, I think I'm still a little under-dressed even with Wendy helping me and all."

Lucy frowned. She was only wearing a dress. Her heart had been inspired by the color of Gray's eyes and had picked one out that bore the exact same shade. Well, as exact as she could come.

Gray's eyes were just too unique to be mimicked.

Gray gestured toward the dining table. "Shall we?"

Lucy nodded.

Gray pulled her chair out for her, and smiled. Lucy wanted to swoon.

When they were both seated, Gray held up a wine glass, already filled half-way with a pinot noir found only in the Land of Days and Nights. Lucy did the same, and they clinked the glasses together.

Lucy tried to ignore the gaze he had on her. Gray tried to ignore his rapid heart as he watched her blush.

* * *

 **I really like writing this. I swear, if I get writer's block on this story, I will do something to myself. Thank you for reading! (Sorry if you didn't like it)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm making progress. Hooray! Thank you for reading if you made it this far, haha!**

* * *

Gray collapsed onto his bed and sighed, recalling the events that occurred just prior to his retiring for the night.

* * *

Dinner with Lucy was surprisingly fun. The two conversed easily, laughing as they told the other stories of every kind. Stories about Natsu and his stubborn idiocy, stories about Gray's adventures with the Fairy Tail Guild before he finally settled down as the God of Ice, stories about Lucy's life as a human when she was alive once upon a time.

"What was it like being human?" Gray asked with curiosity.

Lucy smiled, nostalgia in her eyes. "It was different, that's for sure. Mama took care of me while Papa was busy with work. I never did see him much, even after my mother's death. I remember I was obsessed with the night sky, with the Zodiac in the stars. I think my love for the constellations landed me where I am today." Lucy raised a brow. "And what of you, Gray? How was it to be born a God?"

Gray groaned. "It was filled with responsibility right from the very beginning. No one is ever sure what kind of God or Goddess they are when they're born. It took a while, but it was evident to all that I would be following my father's footsteps. When Dad died, I became the new God of Ice, though I didn't inherit his powers as an Ice-Devil Slayer."

"Are you upset about it?"

Gray chuckled. "Are you kidding? More power, more work, more effort. I was almost jumped with joy when I realized I didn't have to partake in Slayer training."

Lucy giggled. "Well, congrats then."

He grinned. "Well, thank you, my lady."

* * *

But it was how they ended the night that made Gray's heart skip a beat. He thought about the feel of her lips on his cheek, the way her eyes flashed with something akin (but not quite) to wanting. It stirred something deep inside him, as if something about the moment just felt right. But what was it?

Gray shook his head. No matter. There wasn't any use in pondering over it anyway. He had a job to do.

And so, for the next couple days, he watched over Wendy again with Lucy at his side. The two helped the little girl, telling her to concentrate on the air currents, warning her to stay focused on the clouds, making sure she balanced the amount of sunlight and precipitation that fell to the Earth below them.

"Have you met Juvia, the Goddess of Rain?" Gray asked one day.

Wendy shook her head. "I haven't. Is she nice?"

Gray shrugged. "She's okay. I was with her not too long ago."

Something dark and green blossomed inside Lucy at the words. Gray never noticed the scowl on her face.

"I think she might be able to help you," continued Gray. "Juvia's a powerful Goddess and she's got complete control over her element. Hell, her body is even _made_ of water. When it comes to precipitation, Juvia is your best bet. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you."

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Do you really think so, Fullbuster-san? I'd love to meet her. She sounds like a lovely person."

Gray grinned. "That she is."

Lucy wanted to cry out, wanted to stop the nonsense that was occurring right in front of her very eyes. They didn't need this goddess. Gray and herself were more than enough to help Wendy. But Lucy kept her mouth shut. If there was anyone who could help Wendy succeed, she would definitely want them to do so. And so, Lucy kept quiet as Gray called up Natsu to ask for permission to invite Juvia over.

 _Please say no, please say no._

All hope was lost when she saw the bright smile on Gray's face.

* * *

Lucy was immediately envious. The Goddess was beautiful. Long, wavy blue hair that fell a bit past her shoulders, the perfect hourglass figure, and a kind look on her face. Even her manner of speech was cute.

The Goddess of Rain bowed upon meeting her. "Juvia's name is Juvia. It is very nice to meet you, Lucy of the Constellations. Juvia has heard much about you."

Lucy blinked. "Whoever from?"

Juvia smiled. "Why, from Gray-sama, of course." She giggled. "He seems to be a fan of yours. He had nothing but respect for you when he and Juvia were speaking."

Lucy blushed the smallest of blushes, but didn't let her words get to her. Respect was one thing. Lucy's heart yearned for something more. "How long will you be staying in the Land of Days and Nights, Juvia?"

"As long as Gray-sama permits!"

Lucy's eye twitched. "Right. If you'll come with me please." She turned on her heels, not even waiting to see if Juvia was following her.

* * *

 **I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I think it sets a good tone for Lucy and her realizing how deep her feelings may be becoming. I think that's exciting just by itself :)**

 **Review please! It's the best motivator!**


End file.
